Unskilled Orator
by cein
Summary: It wouldn't be a wedding without a speech


Title: Unskilled orator  
Fandom: The Doctor Blake Mysteries  
Author: Ceindreadh  
Type of Story: one-shot  
Characters: Lucien, Jean, Matthew, Alice  
Rating: 15  
Spoilers: up to and including the telemovie "Family portrait"  
Summary: It wouldn't be a wedding without a speech  
Word count: ~ 1,000  
Disclaimer. I don't own the characters, I'm only borrowing them, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The wedding wasn't going to be overly focused on tradition, that was something Lucien and Jean had agreed on from the start. If Jean felt a tinge of regret that she wasn't going to be able to have the trappings of the church, she quickly supressed it. After all, she told herself, "I've already had a wedding in church." Of course, back then, all those years ago, time had been of the essence, and Jean's mother together with Christopher's mother had made most of the decisions. But that was then, and this was now. This time it would be all about what she and Lucien wanted.

Matthew Lawson would be the best man, that had gone without saying. There would be no bridesmaids, just a single attendant to act as the second witness that was required. Mattie was Jean's first choice, but although delighted by the news, she'd written back expressing her regret that such a long and expensive journey back home just wouldn't be feasible that year.

That was when Lucien had the idea of extending their honeymoon and adding London to the list of destinations. "We may never get a chance to travel like this again," Lucien had told Jean, "And I want to show you the world." He'd smiled at her with that cheeky grin, "You know I'd take you to the moon and back if it was possible!"  
"London will be far enough," Jean had said firmly as they'd continued their plans. They'd settled on the Colonists Club for the reception and a small buffet rather than a sit-down meal. By agreement, they'd decided that speeches were unnecessary. "You just know you'll never get Lucien to shut up after a few glasses," Matthew had commented with a wry smile. "But I guess it saves me having to write one as well!"

He'd seemed quite happy at the decision, so it was somewhat to Jean and Lucien's surprize when midway through the afternoon, Cec had called for everybody's attention.

"Ladies, gentlemen," he had said in his most authoritative voice. "As you know, the bride and groom made the decision not to have any speeches on this occasion." There was an audible cheer from the corner of the room where Danny was standing. Cec fixed a steely glare on him before continuing, "There is however one guest who feels that the occasion deserves to be marked." Cec stood back as Matthew made his way to the centre of the floor.

Jean's smile faltered slightly. A small part of her had hoped that maybe Jack had decided to let bygones be bygones and had come to make peace with his stepfather. She held Lucien's arm just a little tighter as Matthew cleared his throat.

Taking out what looked to be a police issue notebook, and putting on his most authoritative 'policeman giving testimony' voice, Matthew began. "I first observed the miscreant whom I later identified as one Lucien Radcliffe Blake, within the confines of Ballarat West school. Judging him to be a suspicious looking character, I asked him the reason for his presence at that location. He took his thumb out of his mouth and said." Matthew's voice changed to a reasonable approximation of a young boy, "Please, it's my first day and I can't remember where the boy's cloakroom is." There was a ripple of laughter among the guests as Matthew continued in his normal voice. "It was my first day as well, so I had no clue either. By the time we found our way there and back to the classroom, we were well late for class and got a strike of the cane for tardiness. It was the first time that Lucien Blake gave me grief, but not the last." Matthew put his notebook away and looked around at the crowd.

"I had intended to recite a list of all the times he's caused me aggro through the years, but Cec reminded me that nobody likes a wedding speech that goes on for over an hour." He paused until the laughter died away. "And then I was going to list out all the times he has made things better for me, how often he has enriched my life. But that would have taken several hours." The room was silent now as he continued, "So all I will say is that if it wasn't for this man, I would not be standing here today." Matthew tapped his cane on the ground, "Jean, this man has been a friend to me for most of my life. If he does half as good a job being a husband, well I have no doubt that you'll be in good hands." He paused for a few seconds before continuing, "Because he knows too well what will happen if you're not!"

Matthew cleared his throat again. He took a glass from Cec and raised it, "I hope you will all join me in raising a glass to Lucien and Jean," his voice cracked slightly as he said, "Two of the best friends a man could have…Lucien and Jean…"

"Lucien and Jean" "Lucien and Jean" "Lucien and Jean" A round of applause echoed round the room.

Matthew handed his glass back to Cec and made his way across to the couple. Jean pulled him into a hug, "Thank you Matthew, that was beautiful," she said, before letting him go  
Lucien too pulled Matthew into a warm embrace, "Thank you my friend."

"Just don't forget that I can kick your arse one-legged if I have to," Matthew smiled as they stepped apart.  
"I promise that I'll do my best to ensure that you never need to," said Lucien. "Thank you, Matthew."

Matthew grunted in response as he made over to the side of the room where Alice was waiting for him. "Well done," she said, handing him a fresh glass.  
"No more than they deserve," said Matthew, gruffly.

"They deserve a friend like you," said Alice. "To friends." She tapped his glass with hers.  
"To friends," said Matthew, smiling back at her.

The end

* * *

Notes – written because I wished TPTB had shown the speeches at the wedding.


End file.
